


Off to Gretna Green

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean was heir to his father until he presented as an omega.  Now he is facing an arranged marriage when he is in love with his younger brother's and now heir's tutor.A Victorian Era ABODay Six Prompt: Victorian Era





	Off to Gretna Green

Dean was the oldest son of Lord and Lady Winchester. He had been the intended heir of his alpha father until he presented as an omega at fourteen. Samuel, Dean's younger brother, was ten at the time and the responsibility was laid heavily on the lad. Dean felt like a disappointment because he didn't live up to his father's aspirations for him to be heir. Even though Queen Victoria was an omega it didn't change how all omega's were treated. Male omegas were treated especially demeaning. They were mostly seen to be breeders or ornaments for their alphas. They were not meant to have opinions or aspirations of their own. Their lives were to be dictated by their alpha. 

Dean had it better than most being the omega son of a lord but alas he was facing an arranged marriage in the near future. He couldn't bare it since he was already in love with an alpha. When Dean presented as an omega, Lord Winchester engaged a tutor soon after to get Sam ready to take over the estate. The tutor's name was Castiel Novak and he was the most beautiful alpha... no the most beautiful human being Dean had ever laid eyes on.

They had first built a friendship but over the past year that friendship had become more. They'd had a few stolen moments here and there. Every time Dean had skin on skin contact with Castiel his heart would speed up. He found the alpha intoxicating. 

It was late one night when Dean was wakeful that it all came together. Dean couldn't sleep so he made his way down to the kitchen. Ellen, their cook, would usually leave a slice of pie out for him. When Dean entered he found Castiel reading at the servants table by candlelight. The alpha was sipping a glass of warm milk and was so absorbed in his reading that he did not notice the omega's entrance.

"Cas" Dean said announcing his presence. Dean had taken to calling the tutor that when no one was around. Being so familiar with someone who was not family would be seen as untoward. Dean would most certainly be chastised and even punished for such a breach of protocol.

"Dean are you okay?" the alpha said with genuine concern in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Just couldn't sleep. You alpha?" Dean said with a grin.

Cas gave Dean a gentle smile. "Dean we need to be careful. I was wakeful. I thought some warm milk might help."

Dean walked up and sat next to Cas close enough that they were touching from hip to knee. "Cas, father is hosting a dinner party in a few days with the Milton's. He intends to arrange a marriage between me and Michael, there eldest. I won't do it Cas. I want to be with you." Dean said laying his head on Cas' shoulder.

"Sweetheart, I know. I just don't know what to do. That is why I am here awake. I don't want to be parted from you either." Cas said indicating the book.

"Jane Eyre...really Cas?" Dean says chuckling.

"It sort of applies." Cas laughed indicating them.

"I am not lord of the manner Cas and you are not an omega governess." Dean chided.

"I know, my love. What are we to do? I don't want to lose you." Cas confessed.

"I am not invited to the dinner. Father doesn't want me making a scene during his negotiations. You and I will be alone and practically unattended. I say I saddle of my horse Impala and you saddle up your horse Continental and we head to Gretna Green. We could practically be married before they even know we are gone." Dean was excited by the time he had finished outlining his plan.

"How will we live?" Cas said not sounding as sure as Dean.

"I am 20 years old, Cas. Even though I am an omega I am of marriageable age and old enough I am no longer subject to the Minor Omega Statute. Father will have to bestow my dowry on you or risk upsetting the precarious balance he has here." Dean was smart. Cas adored him for it.

"I am with you Dean no matter what." Cas said turning his head to look in the omega's green eyes. Dean let their lips touch in the most chaste kiss ever.

"Be ready dear heart." Dean said leaving his pie behind forgotten. He fell asleep with thoughts of marrying his dear sweet Cas.

The night of their escape arrived. Dean and Cas had their bags packed and already hidden in the stables. Bobby, the groundskeeper and a dear friend of Dean's, kept watch for them. Once the dinner party was in full swing, Cas an Dean made their escape. Just as Dean had predicted, they were practically to Gretna Green before anyone noticed they were missing.

They were married by midday at the Old Smithy Blacksmith's Forge. The priest that married them, a beta named Crowley, was a sour sot but he did the ceremony without too mush fuss. When the blacksmith hit his hammer onto the anvil announcing they were wed, Dean melted into his alpha's arms as he was kissed to within an inch of his life.

By sundown Dean was not only a married omega but a mated omega. He looked in the mirror at his mating bite as Cas hugged him from behind. "Are you alright my love? I didn't hurt you did I?" Cas asked.

Cas wasn't asking about the bite. They had made rather passionate love as soon as they had gotten into their room. "No my heart. You made me feel so good. I hope you are ready for another go soon. I want that knot of yours at least twice more before the sun comes up." Dean said grinning back on Cas in the mirror.

"My insatiable omega." Cas said lovingly,

"Yes. Yours forever and always." Dean said before allowing Cas to drag him back to their bed.


End file.
